From Here To Eternity
by Nutt-Beam
Summary: When revenge turns to love is a dangerous thing, when it’s useless to try and change the mind of one who is blinded by the either. Is this where it turns to tragedy? 5000 years later the past will repeat its self, but says who? Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

"**Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath.****"  
- Eve Glicksman**

_Long ago in ancient times, there was a great pharaoh who ruled over the lands of north and south. He was a kind pharaoh and always thought of best for his citizens. The people of Egypt were happier than they had been in years under the new reign and many rejoiced his coming to throne, but not all saw him so fondly. Sins of a father now rested on the shoulders of an innocent son. He fought fairly against those who opposed him no matter what tricks they pulled, and he always came out the greater. The gods blessing him for his sincerity never letting him lose a battle. But one day the great and smart Thief King, known as Bakura who had long been an enemy of the pharaoh Atemu, thought of a way to get to him that would never be seen as an attack. He sent his sister, a young girl named Kiya who he tricked into thinking that the pharaoh had been the one to order the attack on her village, killing her family. Her heart filled with hatred and revenge on the young king and so she followed the Thief king's every word. She was to capture the heart of the king and distract him from all other things, allowing Bakura to get rid of him once and for all. But something occurred that none had foreseen, the young girl in her attempts to win the young pharaoh's heart had learnt much of him and fallen in love with him also. Deep down she knew what would happen to him if he became too distracted on her and tried to push him away for his own safety, her heart breaking, but he would not let her leave him, refusing to believe she did not love him back. She could not bring up enough strength to push him away or enough courage to tell him what had been planned for him for fear of him leaving her. Then came a night, darker than all other nights, it rained harder than ever and when the lightning flashed it seemed to stain the sky red. Meanwhile a battle raged on between thief and king, neither would arise victor. The next morning the rain continued, but softer and slower, as if the skies were weeping over a loss. The young girl awoke to find she could not find the pharaoh anywhere, her stomach dropping and heart clenching she ran to a place she did not want to go but knew she had to. Upon her arrival she found the lifeless bodies of her love and her brother. Feeling she could not find the strength to go on in this lifetime, but knowing she did not deserve the glory of an eternal death. She ended her life in a way that would leave her Ka to wander the earth forever in torture for her sins.  
_

Selena's POV

"Obasan! Have you seen my sketch book?" I yelled down to my grandmother from the top railing of the stairs, after frantically searching my room. I couldn't find it anywhere and this was important if I didn't find it and get this stupid dream that's been bugging me down onto paper then I would possibly explode.

"Last I saw it you were drawing on the window seat in the back room" she called back from the kitchen. Oh yes why I didn't think of the back room, I ran down the stairs and through the kitchen to the back room.

"Selena, I don't get what is so urgent you need your sketch book." She said coming into the back room after me still drying some dishes, my grandmother was young to be a grandmother, that's coz she had my mother at a young age, must be a family thing since my mother also had me at a young age, so young she wasn't capable of taking care of me and left me with my grandmother while running off with her sleaze of a boyfriend….not that I remember. She still had the classic graying hair, but she didn't want to look old so she dyed it dark brown, even though her natural color is blonde. Her eyes are the youngest part of her; they just make her look so youthful, they, like mine, were a deep shining blue. She was a little chubby, but that added to her kind character, just about everyone loved my grandmother, she's so hard to hate.

I didn't turn around to talk to her but kept looking through the desk drawers until I found it, "well, I just have this really big urge to draw, and I can't draw without my sketch book so…that's why it's important." I said, moving on to another drawer.

"But can't you just draw on a spare piece of paper?" she asked from the door way.

I turned to look at her in feign shock. "Dear grandmother I hope by now you know me better." I said holding a hand over my heart; she just laughed at me and muttered something about me being a drama queen or whatever. I continued looking. "FOUND IT!" I shouted out to her and then continued to hurry up to my room.

I walked in and closed the door, walking over to my desk I pulled out a little tin box that held all my drawing tools, I decided I would go with charcoal this time. I pulled out a piece of charcoal and walked over to the window and sat down leaning on my chest of drawers, my book propped up against my knees as I began to draw.

I had been continuously been thinking about this dream I had a week ago, I just couldn't get it out of my head no matter what, so I figured if I drew what it was then it might leave me alone, stupid I know but I was desperate. I was so distracted from everything that one night at dinner I started cutting my napkin instead of my food.

I don't know how long I sat there I always get so caught up in my drawings. My hand flew over the paper, sketching out a figure; my finger would smudge where shadow was required. Occasionally id pauses to put a piece of my golden blonde hair behind my hair when it fell in front of my face, impairing my vision. The sun was starting to set meaning I had been sitting in that spot for hours as I finally finished up my drawing.

I held it out in front of my face, it was one of my best, and defiantly the man who had been in my dream, and haunting my thoughts since. It was ancient Egyptian maybe, robes he was wearing, they looked important and he was holding an odd looking rod. I had been enchanted by him since my dream, like he was of some importance to me…but that's impossible because I don't know him and he defiantly doesn't look like he is from this era. I continued to look at my drawing wondering why something like this would continuously bother me. I was shaken from my thoughts when my Grandmother called to tell me that Koji was here, I hid the book. I'm not sure why really, but I don't think he would appreciate me drawing other guys that much. I quickly neatened myself up and washed as much charcoal off my hands as I could before running downstairs to great my boyfriend.

Charlie's POV

"Welcome to Domino City Airport, the temperature outside is 19°c outside. The time is 9:45am, we know you have a choice when you fly and we would like to thank you for choosing Domino Express. If you are here on vacation we hope you enjoy your stay, and if you are returning home then, welcome home." The captain's voice cut after the normal end of flight speech. I yawned and stretched my arms out, figuring ill just wait while everyone else moves before getting up.

"Yeah welcome to your new home Charlie." I muttered to myself as I stood up and move out of my seat to get my bag from the over head compartment. I pulled down my bag and put the strap over my shoulder, quickly looking to make sure I hadn't left anything behind before leaving the plane. Stewardesses smiled at me, I didn't smile back, and it's too early to smile back. Especially after such a long and restless flight. Seeing a glance of the plane when I passed a window, the tale was painted in the style of a domino…how original. I took my time going through all the normal airport stuff, till I finally made it through customs and walked out to where all the families were waiting. I scanned the line, not here…what a shock.

I dragged my stuff over to a seat and sat down waiting, impatiently tapping my foot. So this is Japan so far. Dads late to get me and I'm sleep deprived, not such the good start we were hoping for. It took all my strength to not fall asleep in my seat. I started to doze off when the once quite chatter of 'welcome home' and 'we missed you's changed to screaming and questioning. My eyes snapped open and I whirled around kneeling up in my chair to get a better look at whatever was going on. I finally got a glimpse of what it was. A guy about my age had come out of the sliding doors. Cameras went off and girls screamed. Please he wasn't that cute. He was actually pretty plain looking, only interesting part was his eyes which were a deep cerulean color. Other than that, brown hair, tall, slim yet built. Personally I've seen it all before. But maybe that's what's hot here in Japan. Or it's just coz he's famous or something like that, who knows? Who cares?

I shrugged and turned back down into my seat and waited about another 5 minutes before my dad came running in the front doors of the airport. He saw me and rushed over. I stood to greet him, giving him a hug. He had changed a lot since id last seen him face to face, his once dark black hair now had graying streaks in it, his eyes were still their shining deep hazel which I had kind of inherited, mine were a more goldenly color though. His lightly tanned skin now had slight wrinkles and laugh lines, He also seemed to bet getting a bit of a gut, but I guess that's just a part of getting old.

He grabbed my suitcase while still catching his breath and then he spoke, "I'm so sorry Charlie, I couldn't find a park, where you waiting long?" he asked as we began to walk out of the airport and out into the car park. I told him about how boring my flight was and all that boring stuff till we got to the car. We put my luggage in the back and I got in, practically falling asleep as soon as I sat down, sleeping the whole way to my new home.

_Footsteps sounded of the walls as I hid in the shadows of the cave; I had to be sure it was her before revealing myself.  
"Bakura?" her sweet voice called out, she obviously couldn't tell where I was as she passed right by my hiding spot. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, quickly covering her mouth before she screamed and let known my hide out. _

"Relax Kiya, it's me." I whispered into her ear, I felt her relax a little after her little scare. I let her go and she turned around to face me, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"What is it you wanted from me? You know we both risk a lot by me coming here." She said logically, she was always smart like that. Thinking things through and analyzing the risks of each and every situation.

"Yes I know what we both risk, but it was important I have something to ask of you." I said not feeling one inch of guilt that I was about to deceive and lie to the girl who had been like a little sister to me since we met, but I needed her help on this and she was the only one I knew I could trust.

"Well it must be quite important indeed, so what is it?" she asked curiosity shining through her eyes, she really was still just a child on the inside.

"I need you to get close to the Pharaoh, make him love you, so I can take him down." My eyes were well adjusted to the darkness, so I saw the look of sudden shock and horror cross her features.

"W-what? You surely can't mean that, I can't do that, I have no reason to want to cause him harm." She said her voice shaking.

"You don't? Obviously you don't know at whose hands your family was killed do you?" I said smirking in the darkness, as I felt her aura change to pure revenge at my words, I will admit for a second I felt a slight twinge of guilt but it passed at the thought I would once and for all bring down the great pharaoh.

She stayed silent until she finally spoke in a dark and hate filled tone, "I'll do it."

Bakura awoke with a start, shaken from his odd dream, and the spirits voice sounding in his head, 'she's back…its time.' Was starting to give him the creeps.

Obasan- means grandmother in Japanese for all those who didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Footfalls echo in the memory, down the passage which we did not take, towards the door we never opened into the rose-garden.  
- T. S. Eliot**

_It was a calm night in Egypt, the heavens were open and each star could be seen, the moon was full and there was a strange yet exciting buzz in the atmosphere. Something was stirring somewhere in the abyss. Two figures walked about the grounds of an extravagant palace. A woman dressed in what would appear to be the finest of Linens, trimmed with blue and gold, the material bunched up just before her waist and then fell into a flowing skirt around her ankles. The Male however was dressed in gold and cream linens, a golden pyramid hanging around his neck; he was obviously royalty, the pharaoh. The two chatted happily together, flirting a little. Making their way towards a hidden place deep within the grounds of the great palace._

Suddenly stopping the young king turned to his companion, "Now you are going to have to trust me from here on ok? I'm going to blindfold you and lead you to where we are going." He spoke in his deep voice.

She smiled and giggled a little before realizing he was serious, "Oh…um… ok then, I trust you, but her better not lead me into a ditch ok?" she said jokingly turning around allowing him to wrap a piece of cloth over her eyes.

She soon felt his warm breath on her check as he leaned down to whisper,"You are safe as long as you are with me, I promise." His words made her shiver, but not from coldness what she couldn't tell, she didn't want it to be what she thought it should be. She had to stay focused on her goal. He took hold of her hand and led her blindly to a hidden oasis. He removed the blindfold upon their arrival.

Gasping she took in every detail of their location. "It's amazing; I've never seen anything like it." She uttered once finding her voice as her golden eyes fell upon the sight of a small blue pool of water with small tufts of grass around the edges that, if it were day light,would be shaded by two large trees.

"I thought you'd like it." He said happily from behind her. Meanwhile unknown to the both of them, a pair of crimson eyes watched them from the shadows, watching and waiting.

* * *

Charlie POV

You know what I hate? I hate boxes! I really and honestly do...And mail services!

It took two weeks for all my boxes to arrive, and it's not like they came all at once, no they had to come one maybe two at a time every second day or so. I was so glad that my father was so prepared for my arrival he had my room set up, it just needed my stuff, and he had got me a bed and a dresser and a desk. I don't think I could have lasted if I would have had nothing at all in my room. I loved him for that, he had always had a stronger grip on everything than my mother did, and I guess that was why their marriage fell apart after all. She's a head case and he's sane. Well that's what I tell people any way. My personal way of dealing with the divorce some people say…I say it's the plain and simple truth.

I finally put the last book on my book shelf right as my father knocked on my door. "Come in." I called out, standing up from my cross legged position on the floor. "What's up dad?" I asked as he entered my room, admiring the work I had done to personalize my room.

"God what do you think your moving in or something?" he said jokingly, I laughed sarcastically at him before he spoke again, "Your grandmother would like for us to join her for lunch in the city, you up for it kiddo?" he asked sitting down on the cushioned stool at the end of my bed.

I smiled, I hadn't really been able to get a chance to see much of the city yet, and I walked over to my closet. "What should I wear?" I said more to myself, while looking at my clothes that I normally wear in summer. My dad looked at me and laughed a little before replying that it was going to be casual and leaving me to get ready.

I decided on a Halter Neck summer dress with spaghetti straps that crossed over at the back and a full skirt, I also grabbed a cream color cardigan to wear over it and some strappy sandals. I quickly got ready and neatened up my hair so it was in soft curls and put on some light makeup and then finally went to meet dad, who pretended to be asleep in the chair when I walked in. "Ha ha dad, very funny." I said throwing a pillow at him, "Get up so we can leave."

We met my grandmother at a cute little café in the middle of the city. She was one of those sweet little old ladies who had a million stories to tell. She had graying hair, which still was a bit dark like the black it once was. He skin which I had seen from photographs was much paler than it had been in her youth. But her eyes were the same, the warm goldenly brown that I was so grateful to have inherited. They made me feel safe. Like family should make you feel.

When she saw me, she did what all grandmothers did and went on about how I had grown and become a young 'lady' and asked all about my life wanting full details on everything I had been doing since I last saw her. I tried to tell her everything, and when I got onto the topic of mum and her final 'straw' with me, she just tutted and said "Well not that I'm not glad she sent you here, I am so happy that you will be staying where I can spoil you all I want," I laughed at this, and dad groaned sarcastically, both knowing she didn't spoil me all that much, I didn't want it. "But she stood over the line, that is such a silly reason to send your daughter away, her loss Charlie Dear, it's her loss." Grandmother said taking a sip of her tea.

For the rest of lunch we laughed and caught up, dad pulled a few tricks on the waiters, but it was all in good fun. We finished lunch and left the café. I looked across the street, there was a group of kids all about my age standing around, two boys in the middle, one had blonde hair and brown eyes, he seemed pretty pissed off at the other guy who looked calm and in control of the situation, I recognized him as the guy people went crazy over back at the airport two weeks ago. As we crossed the street I was focusing on the group of kids, I wonder if I'll have to go to school with them.

I was too busy watching the argument that I didn't notice that I had slightly wandered off my original path and started walking towards one of the other kids. It wasn't till the last second before I walked straight into him that I looked back in front of me to see where I was going, only to almost fall over at the sudden shock.

He grabbed onto my elbow to help stable me, "There you go, are you ok?" he said. Once I regained my balance I looked up at him and couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, I had no idea why, I had never seen this boy in my life. Trust me I'd have remembered him, he had the weirdest hair, it was spiked up and black with crimson on the tips of the spikes and blonde bangs, normally id have thought he was retarded for even considering a hairstyle that extreme, but it suited him.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." I said before quickly saying good bye and running off to catch up with my Father and Grandmother. Thinking over in my head how weird that had been, why did smiling at him feel so natural as if I did it on a regular basis.

Man Japan is making me do weird things.

* * *

Selena POV 

"So what do you want to do first?" Kouji asked as we walked hand in hand around the main part of domino city. It was a beautiful day, not to hot, not to cold, no clouds, and little wind. I was out with my perfect boyfriend, and yet I still couldn't shake the feeling I've been having over the last few weeks, that something is missing from this. Oh I don't know maybe I just want something to be wrong so I have something to stress about. "Selena? Hello anybody home?" he asked jokingly waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly, blushing slighting, "I must have got too caught up in my thoughts." I said giving him a big smile. He laughed at me and kissed me on my forehead, before we continued walking.

"So what how about we go for lunch first and figure out what to do from there?" he asked, swinging our hands slightly. I giggled at him.

"Lunch sounds great. How about that little café near the arcade?" I suggested as we continued to walk in that direction, he nodded in agreement as we walked along joking around and having fun. To an outsider we were perfect, but not to me.

We were walking trying to step on only the occasional black square instead of the more common white ones, when we both heard the familiar sneering insults to one Joey Wheeler, courtesy of Seto Kaiba, Billionaire before he was 19. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes, now used to this kind of thing, being in a class with these guys. We started walking normally till we rounded the corner where we saw the two boys along with Joey's friends. I rolled my eyes at these two, and caught the eye of one of my friends who was also watching the unfolding of events here today.

"Hey you two, your just in time for the show." She said jokingly as we caught up to her.

"So what did Joey do now?" I pondered to her, curious what was going on exactly. Kouji was just watching it unfold as I talked to Georgia, she was one of those girls who couldn't accept the fact that Kaiba really was cold hearted and didn't care about anyone but himself and his little brother. She was determined to 'melt his ice heart.' I'm quoting of course.

"The usual, being in his presence, or something like that, how am I supposed to melt his heart," see told you, "if wheeler keeps putting him in a bad mood?" she asked in frustration, I rolled my eyes and sighed laughing at her. I went on to continue watching the argument, I mean we had to walk that way to get to lunch and it was dangerous to walk through those two when in an argument.

So there I was just standing there watching the classic Kaiba-Wheeler fight, when it happened. I don't know whether it was the sun, or my lack of nutrients, but at one moment when I was looking at Kaiba. I saw the guy I had drawn weeks ago. I had all but forgotten about the man from my dream, until now…and I have to say I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't believe right after I had gotten him out of my head had he been popped back in. I was frustrated to say the least.

"Ow, geeze, don't get too into the argument." Kouji whispered into my ear after I had nearly crushed his fingers with my grip.

For the second time today I blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry I'm just upset that this is holding us up, I'm really hungry, you know?" I said covering up my sudden anger.

"Yeah I know, don't worry they can't go on much longer can they? Or we could just go somewhere else." He offered and I shook my head, no.

"No, I don't mind waiting really; I mean how long can they gone on for really." I said jokingly , and to my luck the argument ended just as I said that, as Joey and his friend walked off in one direction, Joey sulking and Seto Kaiba walking off in the other, stalking past us as he did. Georgia made to follow him, I put my hand on her arm to stop her and shook my head, but she didn't listen and just ran after him any way.

"Well should we get going then?" Kouji asked from next to me, I turned to him and smiled nodding as we made our way to our favorite café in Domino. "You have to admit that there isn't many a dull moments with those guys around." He said with a chuckle as we walked.

"Though it does get annoying, when they get to miss out on so much school and we don't, they should make it every time they get an adventure we get a couple days off or one day I'm going to tag along with them just for the days off." I said with a smile as I looked up at him. He wasn't that much taller than me just under a head taller. He had brown almost black eyes and his hair was medium length and black. His skin was a little tan as well, but for him it was genetic. Whereas I had pale skin, which had gotten a little brown over the summer but as soon as school started and summer was over it would fade away again. My hair was blonde like my grandmother, she was an American who had come to live in Japan a while she was young and even though my mother had inherited her father's black hair, I got my grandmothers blonde hair. While the three of us shared the same color ocean blue eyes. Well from what I could tell from pictures, my mother had them anyway.

We made it to the Café and sat down and ordered lunch. We had a fun day, full of laughing and happiness. But I still went home feeling oblivious to it, like even though it happened it wasn't right.

Too much sun I say… damn you sun!

* * *

Yugi/Yami POV 

I watched as she walked away to catch up with her family again, I felt the pharaohs spirit getting restless and frustrated. 'What's the matter pharaoh?' I asked him inside my mind.

'That girl, she seems so familiar but I can't figure it out where from or who she is.' He said in plain frustration. That could explain why smiling at her seemed so natural not forced or anything to just be polite but I wanted to smile at her because it felt like something I did normally. I mean if the pharaoh knew her in the past it's likely some kind of link could still be there slightly, maybe…

_Flashes of images, parts of incomplete memories, great more puzzles. Whizzed past my eyes. All were about that girl from earlier today. Who was she? Why did I think I knew her? _

First there was an image of her smiling, simple enough. Then it flashed to the two of us walking and talking, then her in tears on the ground. Who was she, why did she seem so important? I cannot take this anymore, I want answers I want them know. I'm sick of guessing or getting uncompleted memories and some of seemingly importance or unimportance, I can never really tell. Or know what they are about.

"_A----! Please just leave me alone, your wrong. I'm sorry." She said trying to walk away but I stopped to pull her back. _

"I don't believe you. What are you so afraid of?" I asked straight in her face, I felt a weird feeling a mix of anger and despair. What did this mean?

"I'm not afraid of anything I just don't-" DAMN IT! I can't remember past that, not even what it's about. What use is it to me? Nothing! That's what. If this is the 21_st__ century where is the remembering machine that brings back your memories? I thought we were well developed by now._

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this one was kinda sucky, i myself dont like it i feel like its so slow ya know. I will work my hardest to make the next chapter better. Reveiws are very welcome as always. Tell me what you think and how i can improve. Any flames will be used to make smores. or however you spell it.


	3. Chapter 3

"**The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again."  
-Charles Dickens**

"_In the time of the ancients it was very common for countries to send disobedient slaves to another country rather than to have to deal with the mess on their own. Selene was sent from early Rome, they hoped she, like others. Would fall sick on the travel over and soon perish. But her soul was stronger and she made it to this new unfamiliar land in perfect health. Her skin was a light pinkish color and her hair was an odd Blonde for Egypt. She was instantly sent to work at the palace under the royal priests. Although when a fast approaching war threatened the kingdom. She among others was drafted under the different priests to train in case they would be needed in battle. As she was merely a slave, they did not care what might become of her when put on a battle field._

_She was placed under the apprenticeship of the high priest Seth, cousin to the pharaoh and most loyal of priests. She had always thought of this cerulean eyed priest as handsome, But romantic relations between teacher and student let alone slave and high priest were greatly frowned upon._

_Though she could not fight what destiny required of her and fell for him all the same. In time he also fell in love with this strange beauty. Often she would draw him on blank papyrus. Their love soon blossomed to full bloom and they wanted nothing but each other in life. But it was not meant to be easy for them and stories began to spread of them. Seth's father another priest to the pharaoh found out about the actions of his son and forbid it without objection._

_This could not stop these star crossed lovers and they continued to see one another in the darkness and privacy of the black night. Weeks passed and soon months and they continued to keep their love a secret. But their happily ever after was not meant to come easy, and they were caught and reported to Seth's father._

_Enraged with his son for lying and betraying him he took drastic measures and without informing his son, sentenced the young girl to death._

_Some say that if you are out in the plains of Egypt while in the black of night, you can see the two forbidden lovers meeting each other." _

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I smiled at my grandmother, listening intently as she told me old stories and legends from Ancient Egypt. I had always loved them since I was a child, so had my sister until she died and her death destroyed my parents marriage ending in divorce and my father moving half way across the world, and of course can't forget my constant attempts to drive my mother insane, which I managed to achieve this year, hence my living with my dad and grandmother.

…Any way back to the stories. There's a number that she would tell me, but my favorites all contained romance and tragedy…like original Shakespeare. The one in particular she had just finished was one of my favorites and I have probably heard it a million times in my lifetime, what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic. Like Shakespeare, this one reminded me of Romeo and Juliet in a way, as if they were the original star-crossed lovers. It was about a Priest and his apprentice, and no it's not like one of those… priest raping little boys' stories. No the apprentice was a young girl and they fell in love although it wasn't meant to be in the eyes of Egyptian community back then. This story was one of my favorites, along with the one of the Pharaoh and the girl who accidentally fell in love with him when she was supposed to be setting him up to be murdered. See lots of twists and tragedy yet romance.

"Grandma don't you think these would make a great story book, I mean these stories are so over looked it's all; Greek mythology and ancient Chinese proverbs and other great ancient nations, when you think about it Egypt is somewhat over looked." I voiced as I picked up the two empty cups we had on the coffee table and put them in the kitchen which was just in the other room then walking back in and resuming my place on the couch in our front room.

"Well why don't you do that, you know them so well, I'm sure you could write a great collection of the stories." She replied, standing up and folding the blanket she had on her lap.

I thought about it, why didn't I write them down. I looked up at her, "Ok I will…where are you going?" I asked as she picked up her jacket and purse and headed to the front door.

"I'm going to meet some friends if that's ok with you?" she asked jokingly. I stood to follow her.

"Ok but behave, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I replied just as jokingly as I gave her a hug goodbye.

Once she had left and closed the door behind her, I turned and hurried down the Hallway to my room. I sat down at my newly self painted desk, by the window I pulled open one of the drawers and took out a half used book, it had some Geometry notes in it from last year, I ripped out the used pages and chucked them in the waste paper bin. I got out a pen and started jotting down the stories that I had grown up hearing. It soon got dark and I heard my dad and Grandmother come home, but it was like I was in a trance I couldn't stop writing this one story, It was defiantly my favorite so much so that I had started to dream about it. I finished off the story just as dad came in the door to tell me dinner was ready. I nodded and whipped the small tears from my eyes, I don't know if they were from the story or the lack of blinking I had done over the last couple hours.

I put the book back into the drawer along with the pens and such, then stood and left to go to the dinner table. I walked into the room just outside the kitchen where the table was already set. I helped put some more of the platters of food on the table. We all sat down to eat, I loved meal times. My Grandmother was such a good cook and dad always made me laugh.

My dad was in his late 40's but he acted about 4 at some times. He was a joker and had fun. He always would play with me and Chloe while we were growing up, taught us to have fun and not be afraid of anything. That's why mum blames him for Chloe's death. We were 7 and on a family trip to the beach, me and her were having a competition to see who could go out the deepest…she was winning and then a huge wave came out of nowhere and dunked her under, the strength taking her out further than she could stand, and she drowned.

Mum said it was dads fault, he was watching us, dads fault he taught us to be fearless, dads fault he didn't really care what we did. All dads fault…but where was she; shouldn't she have been watching us too? Shouldn't she have been giving us life lessons? Shouldn't she care enough nor have faith in her husband to love and care about his daughters?

Eventually mum couldn't take dad anymore and dad couldn't stand mum anymore and they divorced. But I got stuck with mother, who is a control freak so I did what any normal teenager in my position would do. I rebelled, I went out, dressed slutty, got involved with the wrong sorts of people. Pretty much drove her to the point of insanity. So she finally sent me to live with dad, 9 years too late.

"So Kiddo, you excited about starting school?" dad said to me over the table. Finishing the mouthful of spaghetti I had in my mouth I nodded.

"Yeah should be good, Uniforms are much cuter than what they are in Australia that's for sure." I said smiling as my grandmother laughed.

"It's all about fashion to you teenagers these days." She said taking a sip of her water. I looked at her with a serious face.

"What's your point?" She and dad started laughing again and after a few seconds I started laughing as well. That was pretty much how life in this house was, getting along. I liked it like this.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

_i The familiar feeling was in my stomach again, after yet another torturous day spent with her but not allowed to touch her not yet tanned skin, or brush her light hair away from her face, or kiss her sweet lips. I rushed quickly though quietly through the familiar hallways of the palace. I knew on the other side she would be doing the same. Stopping only to hide in shadows when the slightest sound of other human presence was sensed jumping at the shadow of a mouse, Though the thrill can compare nothing to what you were heading towards._

_I never thought of myself as one to go against my father's wishes and until she came along I never had, but I couldn't stand by and act as her teacher and nothing more. She set my heart on fire, though not many would believe that I could love, but what do they matter to me._

_Soon I was home free as I felt the cool outside air rush past me as I ran towards our normal meeting place. It had been a couple days since we last did this, I didn't know how much more I could take. I made it to the hidden oasis on the grounds, which I only knew about since the Pharaoh had shown me once, assuring me that my father did not know of it. Almost as if he knew I needed a secret meeting spot. I was early or she was late. All the same the excitement remained in my stomach and the smile on my face._

_I heard her footsteps not too far off, and in a split second hid from sight._

_"Where is he? I'm late, surely he would be here before me…" she was mumbling to herself in her roman accent as she walked closer to where I was hidden and then turning her back to face me. I stood quietly and snuck one hand over her mouth and the other around her small waist._

_I felt her tense up in fear and her breathing increase at the shock of an unknown face taking hold of her, "Guess who?" I whispered into her ear and felt her relax at the familiar sound. I lessened my grip on her and she spun around, though getting tangled in the skirt of her robes and she stumbled to the ground, slipping through my arms._

_I couldn't hold back my laughter at the pure gracelessness of it all. She looked up at me upset then eventually started laughing as well. I bent down to her level, cupping the back of her head and leaning in to once more kiss those sweet lips._

"SETO!" came a voice combined with a loud bang from somewhere else; I jolted my head up quickly. Soon realizing I had fallen asleep at work. My younger brother stood in front of my desk, both hands palm down on the polished wood, as if he had just hit it.

"What is it Mokuba?" I asked as I moved the mouse to stop the screen saver on my screen and went on with what I had been doing before dozing off. When he didn't reply I looked back at him from my screen and he was giving me a stern look. Well as stern a look as an eleven year old can give.

"You have been at work for 3 days straight. The company won't fall apart if you take a few hours off to go home and shower and sleep." He said looking at me straight in the eye. Sometimes he seems so much older than he is, I regret him not getting a real childhood and having to be forced to grow up. He continued to look at me the same way.

I sighed, quietly really wanting to get home. I turned back to my computer saving the progress and shutting it down. I stood up and notice Mokuba smirk in triumph. He is defiantly my younger brother. I left the office, Mokuba saying that he would stick around in my place for the last couple hours. I walked outside where the sun was setting.

* * *

**Selena POV**

I once again had a dream about the boy who I had come to realize did look a lot like Kaiba, even though it was insane to think I could harbor any kind of romantic let alone positive feelings towards him. Maybe it was some weird messed up fantasy I was experiencing. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. I didn't know what I was going to do about Kouji, I didn't feel right leading him on any more, I don't think I feel the same way about him as I did when we first started going out. I decided the best way to clear my thoughts would be to go for a run. I got changed and told my grandmother where I was going and ran out of our little house just outside the city, and noticing the late time considered since the part of town closest to me was deserted I would run through there.

I set of at a nice simple jog, soon getting lost in my thoughts I stopped paying attention it seems that I wasn't the only one out of it as I ran into the body of another person, the shock causing me to shriek a little and fall back.

I heard the person laughing and looked up through my fringe that had fallen into my hair. I blew it out of my vision and fixed my blue eyes on the laughing figure. Only to find had I stood up, I probably would have fallen down again as the laughing figure was none other than Seto Kaiba. I was so shocked by it. That after a few seconds I also realized the humor of it and started laughing again. Then all of a sudden the whole thing felt very familiar. He seemed to be thinking something similar as he stopped laughing instantly and just offered my hand to help pull me to my feet again. Once I was on my feet once more he continued past me and into the car park complex that he must have been heading to in the first place. I watched until his tall form was out of sight then shook myself out of it, sighing and then continued on my run. Going a bit longer than intended with the added thoughts to my mind even more fresh than the others.


	4. Chapter 4 Part one

**A smile happens in a flash, but its memory that can last a lifetime.  
- Unknown**

_**Tybi 15**__**th**_

_I stood back on the deck as another cloth wrapped body was thrown overboard. Watching as another of my fellow rebel slaves' dead bodies was just tossed aside. No tears slipped past my eye lids, I wouldn't show weakness, that's what they were waiting for a chance to destroy me. I knew it. They knew it. Everyone knew it. They didn't want me to survive this trip to Egypt, but even nobles don't get all that they want, we were only another days voyage till we reached the port where some officials from the Pharaohs palace would meet the last few remaining and take us to the kingdom. Some others were showing signs of disease and illness…they wouldn't make it to half way to the kingdom. Not me it was as if some unknown force wanted me to make it to that place. I had been put in areas filled with sick and dying slaves and I hadn't got the slightest fever. I pushed back off and went back down to where we were supposed to be in our little enclosure so kindly set out for us. It started off cramp but as days went on it got a lot roomier. I made it to my normal corner where I slept and grabbed some more spare blankets and made myself as comfortable as I could and let sleep over take my body. _

_**Tybi 17**__**th**_

_I was so taken in by the foreign land that I was introduced to today. My new home, a land of smooth golden sands which are only broken when it meets the blue of the vast sky.  
while gazing upon this new home, I hadn't noticed the gate be opened and a sailor walk over to me, until he tightly gripped my by the arm and dragged me to the ladder, where a boat waited to take us to shore. I will always remember the first time I set foot on that smooth sand. I felt something new to me, I felt that things would be better here than ever before. I looked at my new superiors as the last links to my homeland Rome, rowed back to their ship. _

_My eyes landed on one man who sat upon his brown horse. He seemed to emit power and his presence alone demanded respect. I don't know what it was about him or maybe I did, but at that moment I hated being a slave more than I had ever hated it in my life, as I knew that I wouldn't get a chance to know this stranger, as he was clearly by his dress a priest of high status. He turned to look at my direction and I saw his eyes, blue like many in Rome, but not one pair of eyes had I seen could stand a chance, I was in envy of their blue. _

_**Tybi 30**__**th**_

_The last day of the month and after days of trekking we finally made it to a grand looking kingdom with a castle to match its greatness, the pyramids that were rumored to be huge, were being built and did look rather huge. We arrived at the palace and were ordered to clean up, the ten of us that remained from the twenty-five we started with from the ship, did as best we could with what was given a bucket of water. Then taken to another room, and ordered off too work with different priests or priestesses. It would appear I was right that things would be better as we would work as apprentices under these priests and priestesses. A much greater chance at life than what we ever had before. I was assigned to the cerulean eyed man; I must say I really do enjoy Egypt a lot more._

_**Mekhir 1**__**st**__**.  
**_

Today was the first day we officially met our masters. I was woken and given clean robes and taken to a room with a small bathing area in it. I was told to wash all the dirt from my skin and from under my nails and to wash my hair. I haven't felt this clean in so long. I dressed in the robes I had been given, they were a cream color, but mine were odd, different from that I saw others wearing. Theirs were plain, and mine had blue trimming along the skirt and on the belt. Maybe it is because of our different priests. I was prepared to meet who would be my teacher. They walked me out to the outside; I still was not used to the heat of this new land even after almost a month being here. I was told to wait in a small area outside the palace, a court yard or something. I sat down on the ground absentmindedly drawing in the sand when a shadow passed over me; I looked up from where I was and quickly fumbled to my feet and bowed like I had been told to do. He was standing in front of me, so much more impressive in person. He told me to stand upright and inspected me. Soon I began my duties for him; he taught me the basics of what I was too know. The most important fact to me, I will never forget… Seth, his name…after the Egyptian god of the Desert.

* * *

**Yami POV**

"Well here we are back at school for another year….how long till our next adventure Yugs?" Joey asked as he sat back in his chair, legs on the table.

I looked at him in disbelief, "I think we should just take it a little slow for now." I said laughing a little.

Everyone was in our normal home room before school started, well apart from Tea she was off with Georgia and Selena and Kouji most likely. We joked around and talked about some of the things that had happened on the holidays when the teacher came in. She gave me a weird look.

"Mr. Mouto…what are you doing in here?" she asked, I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean miss? This is my normal homeroom." I said rather confused as she walked towards my desk.

"No… Not anymore," She said as she placed a timetable on my desk, I turned it around so I could read it, "See you have been moved home rooms. You should probably go to your new room now." She said walking back to her desk.

I stood and picked up my bag and the time table and quickly left the room and started running towards my new room, looking down at my timetable at the wrong time, as just as I did I ran into someone else, knocking their armful of books onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl mumbled as she hurried to pick up her books. I could tell she was a new student, her burgundy blazer was clean and new looking along with the girls red cheeked skirt that they had to wear now we were in senior. Her hair was in a pony tail. I grabbed the book that was nearest to me and standing I offered her my hand to help her up.

"No it's quite alright; it wasn't your fault I was running, my fault more than yours." I said as I handed her the book, when she looked up at me, I recognized that face, the one that had been haunting my dreams and thoughts for weeks. She smiled at me and said thank you.

She adjusted her pile of books once more, then her eyes narrowed in a way that showed she was trying to remember me from somewhere, I suddenly felt very flushed, like I was being put under a spot light. "Your that guy I almost ran over that other week, in the city aren't you?" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

I was just about to reply with my name, introduce myself, and start a relationship with this new stranger, when the bell rang. She looked up and the wall and then back down at a piece of paper in her hand and sighed in frustration. "Well I'll see you around then." She said and then with that she turned around and tried to make her way to another class room through the masses of students that had spilled out into the hallway. I felt like I had missed out on something big as she was swallowed up by the mass of students in similar uniforms.

I continued to stare after her until I was knocked off balance a little by someone walking past. I came back to my sense and looked down at my time table. Swearing under my breath I turned back the way I was running from and started to hurry to Chemistry. I was not starting my year off very well; I'd have to apologize to my new Homeroom teacher when we had the special class later in the day for the new students. I made it to my class room just in time and took one of the remaining seats next to Selena who was oddly not sitting with Kouji today. Just as I sat down the teacher walked in and I breathed a sigh of relief that I had made it.

"Hey Yugi, you look like you just ran a marathon." Selena said as the teacher set up, writing what we would be doing this semester on the board.

I let out a breath and relaxed in my chair, "That's because I just about did, had to run from the other side of the school to get here on time," I said my breathing slowing down a bit, I looked behind me and to the left where Kouji was sitting with Georgia, then I turned back to Selena, "Why aren't you sitting with Kouji, you guys are still going out aren't you?" I questioned, those two seemed like the perfect couple.

Something passed behind her eyes, but I couldn't tell what. She sighed, "Yeah we are still going out, just Georgia wanted him to sit with her and I said that would be fine, I mean I really don't care." She said sounding like she meant it. This year might not have any planned adventures just yet but the drama has set in already.

"Are you guys ok? I mean you seemed so…" I didn't really know if I wanted to say it but I did any way, "in love." at this she looked up at me in shock at my words, as if she hadn't thought of that.

"Did we? I didn't know that we did…I mean we never said we did, I defiantly don't…can I tell you a secret, something you have to promise not to tell anyone…ever, NOONE can know." She said babbling at the start a bit, going a little red in the face. The teacher started talking so I just nodded my head.

She leant over and whispered, "I think I like someone else, but it's so wrong for me to, I mean I don't even know how it happened. It's so weird but then it seems right and I don't know I think I'm going insane." She said frantically, her eyes glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping as she spoke. I just continued to look at her, we weren't that close, but we did get along pretty well, but I still didn't understand while she was telling me all this. She seemed to read my thoughts as she put her head in her hands and muttered, "I don't know why I told you all that," then looking back at me, "Just pretend I didn't say anything." And with that she went on to write the note from the board.

I sighed and turned back around to the board as well, giving the teacher my full attention. Selena didn't talk much more that class either.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

(Tybi & Mekhir are the names of the 1st and 2nd months in the Peret season (plowing season) in ancient Egypt so our equivalent to October and November I think.)

Oh and please review 


	5. Chapter 4 Part two

"**Make new friends but cherish the old ones."  
- Unknown**

Selena POV

I went through the next couple period's constantly worried Yugi would say something to Kouji or to someone else who would. I trusted him not to but I was so paranoid, I felt like I was walking on eggshells. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I kept thinking that people were reading my thoughts and I would get in trouble, like a child when they steal a cookie before dinner.

We all had to go back to homeroom again instead of our 3rd period so we could meet any new students we would be getting. I was sitting with my head in my hands at my desk near the window. Once again Kouji was sitting next to me he kept glancing at me, knowing something was up but not sure if he should ask. Georgia was sitting in front of me and over two desks, but I could still see her…and hear her stupid flirty giggle.

Here was another thing for me to be confused about, ever since that night when I had literally ran into Kaiba, I couldn't get him out of my head it was insane. We had passed each other before class and I blushed…I ACTUALLY BLUSHED! I never blush over any guy. What was happening to me?

"Oh Seto your so funny." There goes that giggle again. Why can't she take the hint that he doesn't like her, its Kaiba he doesn't have feelings for any one, why does that thought make me sad. Georgia giggled again flicking her long black hair over her shoulder and scrapping her chair over towards his more. I groaned in annoyance as she continued her flirting.

The teacher walked in soon, apologizing for being late. Following her was a girl with Brown hair which was tied up in a pony tail. Her skin was lightly tanned obviously she was not from around here. Her eyes were brown and she seemed somewhat excited and scared at the same time to be here.

"Everyone this is Charlotte Parker, she has just transferred here. Who would like to help her out and show her around the school?" As soon as the teacher said this, everyone seemed to busy themselves in something else. That was our class; we never helped out the new kids. That was just how we seemed to be. The teacher just sighed and looked at Charlotte apologetically and signaled to a seat she could take. Charlotte did just that and I went back to my newly found obsession of glaring at Georgia as she flirted.

"Well what do you think Seto, want to come meet me behind the school sheds?" She whispered seductively but loud enough for anyone listening to hear. Everyone knew what happened there. It was like the resting place of many girls dignities. Honestly who wants to lose it behind some rusting old sheds? After she had made her suggestion to him, she made sure he knew she was serious as she tried to feel up his leg. Up until now he had been doing a good job of ignoring her but he seemed to snap now and glared at her causing her to remove her hand. Also while this was going on I had lost my cool and picked up the closest thing I could find which just so happened to be an eraser and I threw it at her head. She let out a squeal and I smirked in satisfaction. Kaiba's eyes seem to glance at me as if knowing I had thrown it but I looked away from the two at the possibility of making eye contact with him.

"What the hell? Who threw that?" she demanded turning around and scanning the room, I tried to keep down a laugh and I looked up to the front of the class where the teacher was glaring at me. Georgia was still trying to discover who her attacker was exactly. The teacher gave me a look and I had to fight back my laughter even more. She had seen what I had done, normally I would be worried over the trouble I would get in but this was too good.

"Selena! Thank you for volunteering to show Charlotte around, that's very kind of you, now come and introduces yourself to her." The teacher exclaimed so the class all heard. My laughter died and I groaned a little on the inside. I picked up my book bag and moved to the spare seat next to the new girl.

"Hey I'm Selena; I will be your tour guide of this excuse of a school." I said smiling; my good mood probably couldn't be ruined by this kind of punishment, besides this girl seemed nice.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte. I know you didn't really volunteer-" I cut her off there not wanting her to feel bad or like no one liked her at this school or something.

"Oh no it's not like that it's just that…um…" I stuttered trying to come up with a good excuse or something I could use to cover up. I was somewhat shocked when she started laughing.

"It's ok, it was exactly the same at my old school when a new student came to the school, I understand. It's fine." She said with a smile. "So what made you throw the eraser at her head, you like that guy or something?" she asked curiously and I felt my face flush up a little.

"No! I do not like him, I have a boyfriend. It's just I felt sorry for him, you know with her hanging all over him like that, I mean Id hate it if some guy was treating me like that, wouldn't you? I was just trying to help him out," She didn't look like she believed me, in fact she looked amused, "What?" I asked wondering what was so amusing about it.

"You're blabbering, that's classic sign of, you like him you just haven't realized or admitted it to yourself." She said smiling at me in a knowing way, god id only known her for around five minutes and she already thought I did. Maybe I have some weird disease.

The bell went off for lunch to start and I offered to show Charlotte around the school during lunch. I kind of didn't really want to sit with Georgia or Kouji much, for two very different reasons.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

Selena had showed me around the whole school during lunch and pointed out where my classes were so that I would be ok once lunch was over and she had her own classes to go to. It turned out that she was in my Maths which I had straight after lunch so I had a friend in one class at least.

But now was the last class of the day, English and so far I was running late. Since I had mixed up the class room with my literature class, which was in the opposite direction. I opened the door, feeling like a fool ready for the embarrassment of explaining that I had gotten lost. The class looked at me as I walked in and the teacher just nodded as if realizing I was a new student so there for I defiantly got lost and pointed to a chair next to a silver haired boy in the third row. He smiled at me as I sat down and I smiled back.

I got out my books and started taking down the notes on what we would be covering this year. About halfway into the lesson the teacher had to leave to get a class set of books she had left in her office.

"Hi my names Ryou Bakura, but everyone just calls me Bakura." Said the guy next to me, he had a slight British accent which sounded so innocent and powerful at the same time.

I turned to face him as well, "Hi I'm Charlotte Parker, but my friends call me Charlie." I said mimicking how he had introduced himself with a smile on my face.

"Welcome Charlie. So how do you like Domino High so far?" he asked me and unlike some other people it was really easy to get into a conversation with him. As if we were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time and were catching up on each other's lives, but we didn't know each other, we were strangers.

"It's pretty good, most people are pretty nice and polite around here, it's a good change from my old school where only your friends helped you out." I replied laughing a little as I spoke, feeling comfortable around him.

"Yeah, everyone is pretty nice around here. So where did you transfer from again?" He asked sounding generally interested as if he wasn't just trying to make conversation but actually cared.

"Australia, I moved here because my dad lives here and mum couldn't handle me anymore." I said smiling saying it as part a joke part seriously. "But don't worry, I purposely caused her trouble so I could move here, I'll be behaving from now on." I said jokingly acting like an innocent little girl.

"Well that's good then. Australia that must be a big change then to come here." He said keeping up the conversation without an effort.

"Mmm, I guess. So what do people do around here for fun?" I asked him trying to get a teenagers view on this city instead of the one I had been getting from dad and Grandma.

"Ever heard of duel monsters?" I nodded, id heard of it but it wasn't really that big in Australia. "Everyone plays it just about here, there's holographic playing areas where it seems like the monsters come to life. It's a pretty big deal." He said with a chuckle.

"Wow, it was around but never a big deal in Australia, some people took it seriously but not many. Maybe I should check it out, see what the fuss is about." I said interested. If it was what everyone did around here then I would have to get used to it then, doesn't mean I have to play it.

"Yeah you won't have any trouble finding someone to teach it too you. I could even if you wanted I'm just not that great at it." He said blushing a little.

"I'm sure you can't be that bad at it, I would probably suck at it any way. Was never any good at card games." I said trying to reassure him. At that moment the teacher returned to the class room with the class set of books she had left to get. She handed them out to everyone and we read the first few pages.

After the end of class I said goodbye to Bakura and left to my locker as it was the end of the day, it was an early finish today because it was the first day. I put in the books that I had homework for and double checked that my note book with my stories was still there and complete then closing my bag I put it over my shoulder and closed my locker and locking it and began to make my way home.

I walked home as it turns out that I didn't live to far away from the school, as I was walking down the street a black limo drove past, following the speed regulations for the area. Someone at my new school gets to take a Limo home? I caught the silhouette of a boy sitting in the back part of it, but it wasn't any one I had met today so I didn't really care much.

Once I reached the front gate to my house I went to the mail box and took out the condense of the box and made my way to the front door, pulling out my keys as I went and unlocked the front door. I shuffled through the mail, all of it seemed to be for Dad or Grandma, but then I came across one that was addressed to me. I turned it over to see the return address to find it was from my mother. I sighed and put down the other letters on the kitchen bench and opened the letter.

_Dear Charlie,_

_How are you dear? Having fun with your father? I hope you are well and enjoying your new home. I miss you greatly dear, but you have to understand that I couldn't let you continue harming yourself with the things you were doing. You would surely ruin your future and I wouldn't sit back and let that happen to you. I hope you are behaving better now that you have seen how serious I am about this._

_But remember I still love you sweetie, you are my little girl and if you ever feel like you want to come home tell me and we can come to an agreement. As long as you promise to obey my rules._

_Any way I also wanted to update you on what has been going on with me. I met someone, his name is Caleb Sanders. I met him not long after you left; I think he might propose to me soon. How wonderful would that be! I really like this one, and I will admit I am rather glad that you didn't get the chance to drive this one away like you did all the others. Like I always say, these men will never come in between the love I have for you. _

_So please write back to me as soon as you can and tell your Father and Grandmother that I send my best wishes and say hi. Behave sweetie._

_Love mum._

I rolled my eyes, I had been gone for almost two months and now she sends me a letter. I had almost started thinking she had forgotten about me completely. I couldn't help but think she had an alternative motive. She wanted me to tell dad that she had met someone what she didn't realize was that Dad didn't care if she met someone. If he still cared he wouldn't have moved so far away from her. I put the letter back in the envelope and grabbed an apple off the table and went to my room to get started on my homework.


	6. Chapter 5

**It is a public scandal that offends; to sin in secret is no sin at all  
- Moliere**

"_Long ago in the land of Egypt, there lived a young girl; she was the daughter of a farmer whose crops would not grow very well." Began the story, the words gliding out of her beautiful mouth, how I loved when she would tell stories. It had become a tradition for us to every night retire to my quarters where I would sit and enjoy the entertainment she provided through her stories._

"_There was also a boy who was a son of a farmer also, although his father's crops grew plentiful." As she spoke she would act out her story as much as she could. It was rather adorable when she would have to act out a fight or conversation. "The girl's father soon grew jealous and hateful towards the other farmer and wanted to destroy them, but could not think of how." She said as she acted out a pensive look that surely the poor farmer in the story would posses. _

_I chuckled a little at her and she shot me a look of joking annoyance, "I'm sorry Kiya, please continue." I said gesturing for her to continue on with her story. I took in that joy I always received once she smiled at me and she continued on with the tale._

"_One night the girl's father came up with a plan. He would send her daughter, who was very good at winning men's hearts to the farm to seduce the prince." I laughed at the stuff up she had made just there._

"_Kiya my dear, I thought the story was about farmers." I asked with a smile as she blushed noticing her mistake also._

"_It is about farmers, but if the boy's father had the most plentiful crops of them all, would he not be king farmer and therefore his son be but a prince?" she said covering up rather well. I nodded at her reasoning and she continued._

"_She and the boy met and soon he fell victim to her spell." She said walking around behind my back putting her hands on my shoulders, "all she had to do was distract the son so her father could destroy him and his family. But the gods had other plans for the two and soon she also fell in love with the 'prince'." She said purposely using the word prince as she removed her hands from my shoulders and moved back to in front of me._

"_The girl tried to reason with her father to get him to change his plans and instead join their crops through her marriage with the boy. But he would hear none of it. So she returned to her love, unsure about what she should do. Surely if she told him of her father's plans her father would disown her and if he knew she had lied to him he would not want to see her ever again. So she came up with her own plan, to push him away." She said her mood changing from a cheerful one to a solemn one with the change in the story._

_I went along with the changes, being taken into the story as I always was when she told them. She would make a great mother with all the stories; they would have a great imagination._

"_But when she tried to tell the boy she did not love him, he did not believe her. Her tears said otherwise. You see she had tried to say that she could not stand him and did no longer wish to ever lay eyes upon him, yet she wept with the thought of never seeing him. He said whatever it was that caused her to try to spin such a tale, they would face together and overcome." She knelt at my feet, looking up at me with those amazing brown eyes. "After that she tried many a times to tell him of what her father planned, knowing he did love her, but still could not find the courage." She stopped talking and I waited yet she remained silent, still staring up at me._

"_And then what happens?" I asked wanting to know the rest of the story, "How does it end, does she tell her love of her father's plans? Do they marry? What happens to them?" I asked interested._

_She just sighed and stood up, "I do not know the ending of that story just yet," she said with her back to me looking down and then quickly turning around she looked back at me, "but I do hope it is a happy one." She said smiling and I returned it._

_I stood also and wrapped my arms around her waist I gave her a kiss on the check. "Thank you for that story, it was one of your best, even if it did not have an ending just yet." _

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"Hurry up Charlie dear or you'll be late!" I heard my grandmother as I hurried around my room looking for my other shoe. It was what the fourth week of school and I was still far beyond organized. I had slept in after staying up late writing up another of the stories and now I was running late for school. I found my shoe under my bed and carried it along with its partner out to the front door, having to turn around and run back to my room when I was half way down the hall way and realized I didn't have my bag.

I picked it up off the corner of my chair it was hanging on and grabbed my note book with the stories, remembering that I was going to show Selena some of the stories like I had promised on the phone last night.

"Charlie! Hurry up!" now my dad was yelling out to me. I quickly hurried out shutting the door behind me and slipping my shoes on as I ran out to the car. I was that late dad had to drive me to school now. "God Charlie take your time next time." He said as I sat in the car putting my seat belt on.

"Sorry dad, I over slept." I replied and relaxed a little in my seat for the short drive to school. Hoping that my day wouldn't take on a theme of how it had started off.

I managed through my classes rather easily and soon it was thankfully lunch time. I was grateful to be out of a double of health theory. "I'll see you at lunch Yugi." I said as I waved good bye to him and walked in the opposite direction towards my locker. I had managed to fit in pretty well at this school and made friends with a great group of people. Selena had introduced me to them and I just started to sit with them more and I had a class with all of them at one point in my timetable. Even though it had only been four weeks, I felt like I had been at this school forever. I put my health notebook away in my locker and took out my books that I would need after lunch along with my story book which I hid in between my English techniques book and history text book, which were the classes I had last. Also grabbing my lunch I walked out to the spot outside we had been eating, trying to make the most of the warm weather while it lasted.

"Hey Charlie, you know you're one of my best mates and all…" Joey said as I came to sit down looking up at me, I felt a smile form on my face and handed him my History notebook, "How did you know I didn't do the questions?" he asked shocked.

"I had a hunch that was what you'd ask for." I said with a small laugh and took out an apple from my bagged lunch and started eating as more people came out from classes. Soon everyone was out, except for Selena and Kouji.

Yugi and Bakura were playing that duel monsters game, which I had been shown a few times but still didn't get it, Tea was watching them play, cheering them both on, I was having a conversation with Tristan about different movies and Joey was flicking through my history text book, making messy notes of his own.

"Far out, Charlie you're a History freak." He said after a while of flicking through the pages. I looked up at him and blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Just because I'm not failing." I responded jokingly as everyone else watches our conversation.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant, you just get all of it so easily and have all these notes, I don't even remember half of this stuff you've got." He said shaking my book around for effect. I just giggled at him and sighed.

"Well then at least you know you can come to me for help." Just as I said that Selena came and sat down next to me in a huff, "There you are, I brought the book I was talking about." Her face which looked like a mix of worry and annoyance washed away and was replaced with the excitement over reading the stories. I passed her the note book and turned back to Joey. "So….do you need help or are you fine?" I asked him in a serious way but still smiling.

"Na, I think I'm ok for now, but thanks." He said, going back to trying to finish his work and Yugi, Bakura and Tea went back to their game and Tristan and I started a new conversation while Selena's eyes danced over the rushed handwriting in my book.

I heard her sigh a little taking it as a sign she had finished the first story I turned to look at her, "so what did you think?" I asked hopeful.

She looked at me, "Your right, these stories should be out there more and you write them really well, like it's your story you're telling." She said still holding the book.

I laughed at her compliment, "Thank you." As I said that the bell sounded and I quickly turned to grab my history book from Joey and picked up my other books and standing. Selena handed me my story book and I placed it back in the middle of my pile. "See you later everyone." I said and turned to continue to my maths class.

* * *

**Yugi POV.**

I packed up my deck as the bell went. The others left for their respected classes. I noticed a piece of paper on the grass. It had writing on both sides and looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I figured it would either be Joey's or Charlie's so I folded it up and put it in my pocket to return to them later.

* * *

**Selena POV**

I sat silently in Maths class, grateful for once that the teacher was talking a lot. It gave me a chance to think back on what had happened before lunch. I was so messed up on what to think or feel at the moment. I fiddled with my pencil in between my fingers and stared at nothing in particular, recounting on what I had just gone through.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Beautiful." I heard the familiar voice of Kouji say from left. I was at my locker after class, I wanted to hurry since I was going to get to read some of Charlotte's stories she was so excited about. I turned to him and smiled._

_"Hey back at you." I said then turned back to my locker putting my books away and started rummaging through the mess to find my lunch which had fallen out of my bag._

_"So I was wondering, weekend tomorrow want to come over and watch a movie or something." He said as I continued to rummage through scrap papers littering the bottom of my locker and some started to fall out on the floor. I took no notice of it._

_Kouji it appears did as he bent down to pick them up, still speaking about possible plans for us on the weekend when his speech was suddenly cut short._

_I continued to rummage through the mess, finally finding my lunch a grabbed it, "Sure that sounds great…what are you looking at?" He was holding the papers that had fallen out of my locker. Looking at one in particular with an unreadable expression. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this wasn't good. Those worries were met when he flipped the pages around to show me what was on them._

_"What's this Selena?" He demanded more than asked, obviously not happy with me and I was not happy with myself either. On the back of one of the weekly newsletters I had stored away in my locker, was one of my sketches from my dreams, the same man as always, the one who looked a lot like Kaiba._

_I resisted the urge to hit myself on the forehead and came up with a quick cover up. Play dumb. I changed my expression quickly to one of confusion, "I have no idea…where did you find that?" I asked hoping wasn't visually shaking as much as I thought was._

_"It fell out of your locker, and if you ask me looks a lot like your drawings and Kaiba." He said his face turning into a face I have never seen him use. One of pure rage._

_"Well it's not mine." I said stumbling over my words, not making eye contact with him at all. I had never seen him angered in any way, truth be told he was scaring me._

_"DON'T lie to me Selena!" He just about shouted. The hall way was deserted, lucky or wed be causing a scene. He slammed the papers into the locker beside my head, cornering me. I jumped and finally looked him in the eye. He was glaring at me angrily. His eyes searching my face then he leaned closer and as an instinct, I moved backwards. "I will not lose you too Mr. Rich boy. You're my girlfriend you understand that." He whispered and then stormed away letting the papers fall to the ground as he left._

_I slid down the locker, startled by what had just happen. What if he told people? What would he do to me? What was going on? I sat there for a while and then getting over my shakes and stood up going out to meet the others._

**END FLASHBACK**

I sighed unknowingly and Charlotte looked over at me, "What's up?" she mouthed to me after tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention.

I just shook my head and waved her off, "Nothing." I mouthed back.

The bell went of signaling the end of the period and the start of the next. We gathered up all our books and stuff. "Are you sure your ok? Don't you want to talk about it?" she asked as we collected our stuff and made our way out of the class room and towards the next class we had.

"Yeah but it's kind of a long story so maybe another time, I just need to think about it myself for a while, then I'll talk to someone about it." I said as we stopped at the door to my class room. She sighed at my stubbornness and then shrugged.

"Well ok, but if you need someone to talk to I'm just a phone call away." She said and I nodded giving her a grateful smile. She waved as she continued on her way to her class and wished me a good weekend. I walked into my class room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Use your precious moments to live life fully every single second of every single day."  
-Marcia Wieder**

_The sun was at its peak in the Egyptian sky; its heat was more a burden to the fair haired girl on the banks of the Nile than any other it rained upon. Her skin had turned pinkish at the unfamiliarity of the intense sunlight. The water looked continuously inviting every time she gazed at it and as she lost her self in thoughts of plunging herself into it just to escape the heat. Her companion on the banks was none other than the priest Seth of the Pharaohs high court and she was the slave girl from Rome who had gained a lucky break and become his apprentice. He began to notice her loss of concentration and sighed in frustration as she once again failed to reply._

"_Selene! How many times must I tell you to pay attention? If you want, I could easily have you placed as a slave once more." He growled to her in frustration, his grip tightening on the peculiar rod like object in his hand._

"_I'm sorry master Seth but couldn't we take a small break for a moment please. I am still getting used to the intense heat that Egypt offers." She replied trying to get her hair as much of her skin as she could. Her light clothes feeling like heavy coats to the areas of skin they touched. She dropped to the golden sands under her feet and sat down to escape her exhaustion._

_Seth sighed and looked up to the skies inwardly asking the gods why he was graced with the presence of such a painful apprentice. He looked down at her as she lay out on the sand, her discomfort showing. He was getting rather sick of her failed attempts and a break wouldn't hurt. "Fine a small break, just because I need one from your pathetic attempts." He answered to her. He still could not understand why he had to train the girl at all. _

"_Thank you…I think." She replied and crawled her way to the bank of the Great River. She dipped her feet in first, she had thought for certain that the hot sands would have burned them greatly but it wasn't as bad as she believed. She sighed in relief as the cool waters soothed her feet. Next she splashed some onto her face and through her hair. She stopped at the scoff heard from behind her._

"_It's not that hot." The tall priest said behind her. Arms crossed and standing in that way that made it obvious he thought he was greater than all._

"_For you maybe, but for me it really is. It never got this hot in Rome." She muttered under her breath as she turned back to her now favorite river in the world._

_Giving in he walked over to the river edge as well. Dropping the papyrus she was supposed to be taking notes on along with the writing utensils next to her on the bank._

_The girl gained an idea as she looked up and him and grabbed some of the papyrus and began to sketch. Her hand was very shaky as she had not been given a chance to draw properly in many years. He looked down and her and questioned what she was doing she merely replied each time with a less than sufficient answer. Finally she was completed, just as he decided that their break was over._

"_Well, before we begin once more I have a gift for you." She said smiling, her evident good mood returned after she had a chance to cool down and she handed him the drawing._

_To say he was shocked would be in the least. He stared down at the drawing. Amazed at the likeness it held to him. "I know I'm a bit rusty, but with some practice I'll be really good and draw you a proper one. Just thought I might give you this as a thank you for not sending me off to be a slave again. I know you don't really like having to tutor me but I will try harder." She stammered taking his silence in response to her drawing as a bad sign._

"_Ah. No, it's good. Thank you." He responded finally looking back at her. He cleared his throat and began to continue the lessons they had been in the middle of. By the end he had to admit to himself that she did seem to be trying harder and allowed her to leave early. _

_He however stayed back a moment to once again look over the drawing and ponder over its creator. She was an odd girl, obviously unfamiliar and confused to this new land. But there was something else about her that he could not figure out. Something that seemed to draw him to her, he knew that his threats to send her back to being a slave were just that, threats, he was too entranced by her. She was so foreign she defiantly did not fit in; she was like a breath of fresh air after everyone being so similar. He sighed and stood, tracing the path back to the palace, the papyrus clutched in his hand._

* * *

**Selena POV**

I had successfully hidden all my sketch books that were in my room. It had killed me but I had to do it. I placed them all in a box that would be moved up to the attic. I couldn't risk Kouji finding another drawing. I had to stop myself from drawing anything anymore. I continued to search through all scraps of paper I had in my room and destroyed the ones from my dreams. I had never seen him get that angered, he was normally so calm and caring, I was scared and now I couldn't break up with him. He wouldn't let me. In my mind our conversation played on repeat, I didn't know what I was going to do and I was all alone in this, no one else knew.

As I ripped in half another picture I felt something running down my cheek. I held my hand up to it. When had I started crying? After seeing that first tear I just lost it and let it all out. I curled up into a ball and cried. Among all the ripped up drawings and sketches of the man in my dreams that resembled Seto Kaiba, the randomly scattered scraps of paper and pencils.

I soon started to calm down, I sat up again and picked up all the wastes of paper and stuffed them into the small waste bin in my room. Getting upset again when they wouldn't all fit. Just how unstable was I at the moment to be getting upset over something so small. I let myself fall back and starred up at my ceiling. The conversation I had with Charlie popped into my mind and I rolled over and crawled to my phone, finding her number I called her. Eyes still puffy, cheeks still damp and my nose still sniffing.

"Hello?" I heard her say through the other line.

I sniffed once more before replying, "Hey Charlie, it's Selena." I said first pausing to hear her response.

"Oh hey, what's up? Are you ok, you sound like you've been crying?" she asked sounding concerned, she seemed like that kind of person who would listen and at this moment she was the closest friend I had.

"You know how yesterday at school you said I could talk to you about anything, well do you mind if I come over?" I asked her unsure if she was busy or not. The thought of someone else knowing made me feel a bit better on its own.

"Yeah sure that's fine ill just ask my dad." I heard her say before the muffled sounds of her voice and a deeper older one. She came back to the phone, "Hey, yeah he said it was fine, do you know how to get here?" she asked. I got all the details from her about how to get to her home and I quickly grabbed a bag, putting a few essentials in it and rushed up to the attic grabbing one of my sketch books to show her.

Explaining where I had to go to my grandmother she drove me to Charlie's. I waved to her as she drove off again and walked up the path to her door. It was a nice house, simple very family like. I knocked on the door and was greeted not long after by and elderly looking Charlie.

"Hello, you must be Charlie's friend right." She asked kindly. I gave her a smile and nodded, she let me in and I took my shoes off. "She's in the living room, just through there." She said pointing in the direction. I started to walk down the hall but Charlie came out soon after. She saw me and gave me a smile.

"Hello, welcome to my lovely home, come on, the living room is the best." She said showing me in. She sat down on the couch and motioned for me to follow her. She then turned to look at me, "So what's wrong?" she asked seriously.

I smiled a little and then sighed, "Where to start?" I asked rhetorically, laughing a little. Then I explained to her what had happened from the dreams to me feeling like something was missing with me and Kouji to my drawings to him finding them.

"Wow…" she said after I finished my story, "Well for starts, Kouji is a freak, there just drawings what's so bad about that, then he is just being selfish and possessive by not letting you break up with him, what's the point if you are both unhappy with the other." She said to comfort me.

I laughed a little, "Do you want to see some of the drawings?" I asked her she nodded, "Only fair I read your story…well part of it." I pulled out my sketch book and handed it to her.

She started to flick through the pages. "Hate to tell you this, but they do look a lot like Kaiba after all, sure you're not harboring some hidden desire to get in his pants?" she asked looking at me skeptically.

I laughed at this and shook my head and made and 'ew' face, she soon joined in on my laughter. We spent rest of the day just laughing and talking about everyone at school. She looked through more of my sketches and I read more of her stories until, "Hey I think there is a page missing here." I said she looked up instantly from her position on the floor.

"No way, I keep a really close eye on this book no way its missing." She said standing and leaving to check her room. I flicked through the pages once more looking for it but couldn't find it.

I heard her walk back into the room, "find it?" I asked she just shook her head looking really upset.

"I can't believe I lost it." She said before sitting back down and going back to the sketches. "I guess I'll just have to re write it, but that was one of my favorite parts." She said sighing.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

I lay back relaxing on my bed, thinking about whatever seemed to come to mind. Things had been so quiet lately it was weird not having any evil plotters to save the world from, but then again it was a refreshing change to be able to duel with my friends for no reason other than to pass the time and enjoy it.

"Yugi! Have you put your uniform in the wash yet?" I heard grandpa yell from down the hall. I got to my feet and walked over to where I had thrown my uniform. School hadn't been completely dull though, there was plenty going on all the same, our group had gotten a bit bigger now that we had Selena and Charlie. Charlie the new girl, she seemed to fit in straight away, had no problems making friends with Bakura or Joey or even Tristan.

I remember when I officially met her, Joey introduced her to me one day at lunch and we both started laughing at the coincidence. Having both bumped into each other twice before now someone else was introducing us. Since then she has been with us at lunch.

I picked up my uniform and something dropped out of it, a piece of paper. I couldn't remember what it was. I dropped my uniform again and bent down to pick up the paper. I unfolded it and sat down at my desk chair to read it. As I read over the passage I could sense Yami taking it in as well. I remembered it to be the piece of paper I had found after lunch yesterday, still unsure on whom it belonged to I read it in search of a sign. It seemed to be a page from a story someone was writing. I remembered that Charlie had been showing Selena a story she was writing, this must be hers.

* * *

**Yami POV**

I listened as close as I possibly could after Yugi had read the first few words; I felt this odd somewhat painful feeling in my mind, like when you try to remember something. I put all my effort into what it could be. Almost screaming in frustration, what Yugi was reading didn't seem to be an exact memory and that would have been impossible all the same but it sounded similar to something I had long forgotten and now was giving myself a headache over to remember again.

The built up energy that was forming in my mind as I tried to recall the event, ebbed away as images, sounds, smells and emotions rushed back to me as I remembered what it was. They all merged together and hit me at once in one complete memory.

_I was standing at my window, the dark sky of the night was scattered with many small stars, the moon was full and aided in lighting the room. The candles along the walls gave as much light but not enough as there were dark patches in some places. I was waiting, she had told me that there was something we had to speak about, I didn't know what it could have been but any excuse to spend time with her. _

_Kiya…She had come seemingly out of nowhere and instantly gained my attention, everything about her was intriguing to me, she was so mysterious at times, so cheerful and energetic. When I talk to her I feel like I have known her my whole life, yet I know little about her past. She would tell stories to me that she says her grandmother told her when she was young, that's all I have heard of her family. She was a mystery that was for sure._

_I was startled from my thoughts at a sound behind me, quickly turning around I was met with the sight of Kiya closing the door behind herself, she was somewhat hidden in the shadows but soon she stepped into the light once more and I could see she was had been crying. Worry and a want to protect her washed over me as I hurried towards her._

"_Kiya, what's wrong? Has some one hurt you?" I asked her, leading her towards a seat in my room and sat her down. She shook her head at me but still refused to meet my eyes. I stayed at her side waiting for her to say something. When she remained silent I spoke once more, "You said there was something important you wished to tell me." I encouraged her to speak once more; I had to hear her voice._

"_I can't do this anymore." She whispered out so quiet I almost missed it. She remained looking at her hands folded in her lap. She sat upright and tense not one part of her seemed relaxed._

"_Can't do what any more my dear?" I asked her, she had spoken but it left me confused by the meaning behind it. What had upset her so much? I noticed the tears form once more in her eyes and she wiped them away before they were granted the journey down her cheek._

_She sighed once more and looked up at me, still not meeting my eyes, "This, I can't be with you any more my Pharaoh, I am sorry. It is for our grater good that we part." She said and each word seemed to stab at my heart, I sat shocked unsure of what was really going on. She wanted to leave me, but why? I voiced these last two words to her my voice quaking a little._

"_I am sorry, but It's just that my feelings have changed I am sorry." She sounded it too but I couldn't take that, it wasn't reason enough for me to lose the woman who had entranced my heart. I sat for a moment stunned, how could ones feelings change so suddenly. I couldn't believe it, no I wouldn't believe it. The feelings of despair I had been feeling were slowly being mixed with anger. _

_She stood to leave and when she was half way across the room I moved to her and gripped her upper arm, tightly but never tight enough to hurt her, "Please stay, talk to me about this, what could have changed your feelings so suddenly? Surly we can work this out." I asked staring into her eyes trying to search them for an answer._

_She looked down to the ground to avoid meeting my searching gaze she spoke my name I believe but I missed it, it was said even quieter than before, she opened her mouth once more to speak. "Please just leave me alone, your wrong, we cannot work this out…I'm sorry." She said trying to pull her arm from my grip so she could walk out my door forever, but I refused to lose her that easily._

_With my other hand I grasped her chin and forced her to look at me so she would know I was serious, "I don't believe you. What are you so afraid of?" I asked her straight in her face, my despair and anger mixing together to form a new unfamiliar emotion in me. _

"_I'm not afraid of anything I just don't-" she cut her words short, her eyes lied as she spoke, I could tell she was afraid and whatever she was about to say next would have been a lie as well. Her eyes weld up with tears as she managed to get the next two words out, if before I had felt heart ache these were much more brutal in continuation from her sentence, "I don't love you." At those words I couldn't see anything else but her, my hands dropped from where they had been on her back to my sides and she let out a sob._

"_What could possibly cause you to say such a thing?" I got out; her tears showed that it couldn't be true; I did not want to believe it at all. She continued to weep, but I could not bring myself to comfort her after she had said such a thing. The room stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity, only occasional sound was of her sniffing. I overcame my shock and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you really wish to leave me then so be it, I cannot force you to love me." I said trying to sound calm and in control when really I was dying inside._

_She let out another sob and proceeded to wrap her arms around my waist and cry into my chest. I was startled at the action, I felt emotionally drained at the moment, unsure of what was going on any more. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I just don't want you to get hurt because of me, but I do love you I just don't think I deserve to be here." She wept, my heart quickened at the mention of her loving me and I could tell instantly she was scared greatly by some other force. _

"_Kiya whatever has you so frightened we will overcome together, you shouldn't need to worry that you might be putting me in danger." I said as I rubbed her back gently. We stood there a moment as she let out her final tears; she let out a final sigh and removed her head from my chest so she could look up at me. Her face showed all evident signs she had been crying. She let out a giggle that instantly put the smile back on my face._

"_I feel so stupid, could you ever forgive me for what I said?" she asked looking up at me with worry that I might turn her away. _

_I simply smiled again and looked straight into her warm brown eyes allowing for a small smirk to cross my face as a thought came to my mind, _"_I can think of one way for you to be forgiven." I said as I tilted her chin up met her lips with mine._

I felt all emotions I had at that memory in my every being; I sat back on the floor and thought it over some more. Trying to figure out any past or future memories that connected to it, but I came up empty handed and relied on that one memory.


	8. Chapter 7

**You don't get over it because 'it' is the person you loved. The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap never closes. How could it? You don't get over it because 'it' is the person you loved. The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap never closes. How could it?**  
**-Unknown**

_I waited nervously at the spot we had agreed on, I felt horrible about what I was doing and that was partly why I was here to beg Bakura to change his mind and not make me go through with this anymore. I didn't want to hurt him, if he really was the reason my family is gone then well; they have been gone for a long time I have to move on. _

_I fiddled with the new bracelet that was now on my wrist, it had been a gift from Atem, and I smiled once more at the thought of him and lost myself in my thoughts. He has been nothing but sweet and kind; I could no longer see why Bakura wanted to hurt him so much. All I knew is that I felt guilty for what I was doing and I had to get out of it somehow. Surely he would understand._

_My heart clenched with fear as a hand came over my mouth to silence any sound I might make and another snaked around my waist. I was about ready to struggle against my attacker when I heard the familiar chuckle of the man who was like my brother. I relaxed and pulled his hands off me turning to face him in the dark. "Why do you insist on always greeting me in that way?" I asked half jokingly half seriously, it was always him sneaking up and almost giving me a heart attack. _

"_It's my way. So what do you have to report?" he asked seriously, egger to know what was going on and how much longer he would have to wait till he could attack._

"_Why does everything have to be about business cant we just have a nice little talk about how each of us have been?" I asked trying to avoid talking about the situation. Seeing him now I knew that it was going to be tough to get him to change his mind. _

"_Kiya we don't have time to talk about meaningless things like that, I need a progress report." He said getting a little impatient. Obviously that plan didn't work. I began to nervously fiddle with the bracelet around my wrist._

"_Well I'm not sure you should go through with this, I mean he has a pretty strong guard-" I started to ramble out but he cut me off instantly, I could sense his rage building._

"_You think some pathetic guards could stop me do you?" he asked but I wasn't sure if I should be answering the question I took a step back as he took one more towards me._

"_Well I just don't think that this is the smartest idea, if you succeed the whole of Egypt will be after you. Maybe we should just call the whole thing off. Don't you think?" I stammered. I was getting nervous as he continued to walk closer to me. _

_He remained silent as he moved and just as I was about to take another step back he reached out and grabbed my wrist lightning fast and pulled it out so it could be seen. There clearly in the moonlight shone the gift I had been given. He glared at it for a moment and returned his eyes to me, still glaring. "You're trying to protect him aren't you; stop me from killing him because you've fallen in love with him. Well tough, if you back out on me then I will go to him and tell him all about you. Do you really think you two could ever possibly be together?" He spat at me and I felt tears filling in my eyes. He dropped my arm and turned to walk back to his horse and climbing on he yelled back, "You have two weeks, if you don't complete this properly like we planned, I'll take you down with me." and with that he rode away into the darkness that swallowed him. _

_I was stunned and felt foolish had I really believed that I could change his mind. I stood for a moment watching the space of darkness he had disappeared into, it seemed to be growing and enveloping me as well._

* * *

**Charlie POV**

My eyes snapped open and instantly started to adjust to the different lighting in my room. It was still dark outside but a stray cat it seemed had triggered the motion detector light just outside my window. My walls were splashed with a dull blue light. It was still dark but I could make out more. I rolled over onto my back from my side.

"Another one of those dreams…" I whispered out to the now darkness as the outside light clicked off. These dreams were becoming rather repetitive and all had similar qualities, but by the time I was awake I had forgotten half of them, the faces became blurs and their sentences had gaps in them. I let out a breath and brought my hand to move the hair off my forehead when I felt a cold object move on my wrist. Had I forgotten to take of a bracelet last night? I couldn't have because I wasn't wearing any. I couldn't make out what it was in the dark so I reached over and turned on my lamp. Instantly squeezing my eyes shut again at the painful light change.

Once I felt like I could open my eyes again I chanced opening them and rolled back onto my back and held my arm up in front of my face. It was a gold bracelet with hieroglyphs along the band and a jade stone at each end where they met closing together. There was something about it, it looked familiar but I couldn't realize where from. I gave up and reached over to switch of the lamp and let myself fall back to sleep.

It was lunch time and I was happy that Monday was almost over. We were all sitting inside since it was raining and no one was allowed to sit outside on wet weather days. We were all gathered around the heater in one of the rooms. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were all talking together, Bakura was reading and Selena and I were joking around and talking about the weekend.

We were talking about how we had realized I was missing a page from my story when Yugi turned around and called my name. I looked up at him from my spot on the floor in front of the heater, "Yeah Yugi?" I asked as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I stood up to take it off him as he handed it to me.

"I found it on the grass last Friday after lunch, I think it's yours." He said as I took it out of his hand and unfolded it, my eyes scanned over the first few words and I recognized it instantly. I felt my face go red.

"You didn't read it did you?" I asked slowly while putting it in my own pocket. When he remained silent I snapped my head up and grabbed his shoulders. "Please tell me you didn't read it, because it's kind of, sort of private." I said to his face.

He looked at me in shock at how dramatically I was acting; I don't really know why I was freaking out so much. I guess I'm just weird that way. "Uh…no. of course not, I didn't read it." He stammered out and I let out a breath of air and released his shoulders and relaxed.

"Oh…well good, because that would be like invasion of privacy or something." I said embarrassed at how much id over reacted. I suddenly started to feel really hot in front of the heater. I rolled up my sleeves to try and escape the sudden closed in and overheated feeling I was getting and moved over to the window and opened it a crack to let in some cool air. I felt someone sit down next to me and turned to see Yugi.

He reached out and lightly grabbed my arm and pulled it towards him. It was the arm that had the bracelet on, I must have forgotten to take it off, which is weird it's not that hard to miss. "Where did you get that?" he asked, something seemed different about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was staring at the bracelet as if it was of great interest to him.

"Um… I just found it," I lied but how crazy would it sound if I had said that I had woken up and somehow had it on when I had never seen it before, "I think it was my grandmothers. Why?" I finished off.

"Oh, nothing it just looks really familiar to me for some reason, curious to where you might have gotten it…Its Egyptian jewelry right?" he questioned still looking closely at the gold bangle.

"I suppose, it looks like something my grandmother has but not exactly the same." I replied.

"I thought you said it was your grandmothers?" he said looking back at me suspiciously.

"I did, it is, I think, I don't know for sure I mean I just found it and it looked nice so I put it on. What's the big deal; it's not yours is it?" I asked trying to cover up my stumble in my story and added in an embarrassing type question which worked to plan as he let go of my arm and cleared his throat.

"Of course it's not mine; it just looks like something I have seen before that's all." He said standing up and walking back to Joey and Tristan. I felt a shiver and closed the window again and pulled down my sleeves and moved back to my spot with Selena by the heater for the remainder of lunch.

* * *

**Bakura POV**

I was peacefully reading while everyone else was talking and laughing together, I just felt like reading instead. Charlie just about had a miniature break down a moment ago, over a piece of paper. Joey and Tristan were having an argument about who the hottest girl in school was while Tea frowned at their immaturity and Selena seemed to be sitting and just thinking. Yugi was now talking to Charlie about her bracelet or something…wait that's not Yugi that's the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

I felt my own Millennium Item spirit become interested in the conversation but I continued on reading. He however listened to the conversation, I just left him to it, what harm was he doing in eavesdropping in on a conversation about some bracelet.

_It's her, the one he talks to in English. She really is back; finally we can finish what was once started. _I heard him mutter to himself and then laugh. That laugh never meant anything good. The fact there was another voice in my head didn't mean anything good either but I had come to learn that he was trouble and usually for Yugi and his friends. I hated being the reason for him so I tried to keep him at bay.

He continued with his mumbles about 'her' being back. I didn't know who she was but I could tell he was excited about something. I tried to push him back, get him as much out of my head as I could but I wasn't working and I eventually gave up on my book. I could hear him laughing manically and feel him plotting evilly.

He thought back to a memory of him and a girl and their plan to take distract the pharaoh and rid of him, I knew instantly that that was what he never finished, that girl was the one he thought to have returned and that that plan was what he wanted to finish off. But he was talking about Charlie and that I could not believe Charlie would never do something to harm one of her friends so I thought us to be safe for now.

Although I just knew that our so far quiet and peaceful year was coming to an end very soon and there was very little if not nothing I could do about it. I just hopped he was wrong and this would not work.


End file.
